Bench
by OjoOtaku
Summary: Sissi pulls the ultiamte prank on Yumi in hopes of humiliating her. It involves glue and percise timing. Takes place about three weeks after the season 4 finale. Enjoy. Review. Enjoy!


"I can't stand her. Who does she think she is? Walking up and talking to _my _Ulrich." Sissi shrieked.

"_You're_ Ulrich?" Herve` questioned.

"Yes, My Ulrich. I'm gonna pull the ultimate prank on her." Sissi rebutted, staring off into the near distance, to Ulrich and the rest of the former, but still, LYOKO warriors.

"Uh, what exactly is your plan?" Nicolas asked.

"Oh, you'll see. She sits in the same spot of that bench every morning. She get's there at precisely seven-fifty-two." Sissi said.

"Okay, and?" Nicolas was confused.

"Ugh! You are such an idiot!" Sissi screamed.

"Calm down, Sissi. Just tell us the plan." Herve` stated calmly.

The next morning, Sissi, at 7:49, smeared a gooey substance over Yumi's normal spot. She looked at the container she was holding.

_Dries in ten minutes!_

Perfect. She'd sit there for at least that amount of time, talking to her friends, and Ulrich. Little did she know, she'd be stuck there.

_Do not bring in contact with skin._

If she happened to, by some odd reason, wear a skirt, this would make her plan ten times better.

_Super Strength Crafting Glue! Sticks Anything To Anything!_

This was her best plan. Ever. She looked up from the bottle, noticing that Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, and Bailey were headed her way. She quickly threw herself away from the scene of the crime, running off to the side. She could see the group of four sit down on the bench, leaving the infested space free for the victim.

Yumi walked through the gates and to the bench. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a Dark red and black tee shirt.

"Hey, guys." She said, sitting down.

"Hello, Yumi." Ulrich said nervously. He was finally going to ask her out. He had hinted it strongly the day they had shut off the supercomputer, but he had yet to follow through. The group began to make small talk for about twenty minutes and Ulrich stepped around the bench to Yumi.  
"Yes?" Yumi asked.

"We need to talk." He looked around at their friends who were now staring at him silently. "Uh, privately." He finished. Yumi smiled and tried to stand up, only to discover she couldn't.

"Umm." She said, awkwardly, worried to explain the embarrassing predicament she was in.

"What's wrong?" Aelita, who was sitting next to her, asked.

"I'm stuck to the bench." Yumi said.

"You're _stuck_ to the bench?" Bailey asked. She stood up and walked around to her. She was followed by Jeremie and Odd, who had been standing behind the bench the entire time.

"Yea, I can't stand up." Yumi repeated, much to her embarrassment.

"Let's try to pull you up." Jeremie said, each of the students grabbed her in some way, and attempted to pull her up.

"Stop, stop, stop." She said after a minute. "It's my pants. They're stuck. Not me." Yumi explained.

"Well, how do you plan on getting out of this situation?" Bailey said, attempting to hide her smirk.

"I don't know." Yumi said. There was one way that would work, but there was no way in a million years she would ever do _that._

"Well. How did this happen?" Aelita asked.

"This must be one of Sissi's stupid pranks." Odd confirmed.

"You think. Jeremie, do maybe have a solvent?" Yumi asked.

"No. I don't even know what kind of glue it is to begin with." Jeremie responded. Yumi held her head.

"This is so embarrassing." She announced.

"You have to admit, it is kinda funny." Bailey said.

"Yea, from your perspective. What am I gonna do in twenty minutes when class starts?" Yumi asked rhetorically.  
"You know what you have to do." Odd said. Odd. Of all people, Odd.

"I am _not_ taking off my pants." Yumi said.

"It's your only choice." Aelita said.

"I don't have anything to change into." Yumi said.

"I'll run back to my room and get you a pair of pants." Bailey said, running towards the dorms.

"I'm not going to take them off!" Yumi shouted to Bailey, who was already gone. She loved to defy people. And do the exact opposite of what she's been told.

Sissi had been watching and listening the entire time. She had her camera ready to record the predicament. She was going to give the story to Milly and Tamiya for the school news. This would ruin Yumi's reputation, possibly causing her to spiral downward into an abyss of never-ending teasing and humiliation and she would have to switch schools. And she would be out of Sissi's life. Forever.

Bailey returned with a pair of jeans for Yumi.

"I'm not taking off my pants. Not with all these students around." Yumi said, acknowledging the couple hundred students skewed around the small area.

"You don't have a choice." Aelita said. Yumi stared at her friends for a second, before snatching the jeans from Bailey's hand.

"Stand guard." Yumi said. "None of you dorks look." Yumi pointed to the three boys, who were attempting to not laugh uncontrollably. They nodded and turned around, guarding their friend. A small circle was created around Yumi, and she thought about how she was going to do this.

Sissi saw the circle to guard Yumi and huffed. She had to get at least a picture. She had to. She thought for a moment. A light bulb went off. She waited for a moment, then waltzed nonchalantly to the circle.

**outside the circle**

"Ulrich, dear. What's going on?" She asked sweetly.

"None of your business, Sissi. Now, scram." Ulrich said dryly.

"Where's your Chinese Princess?" Sissi asked, knowing it would call for a response from Yumi.

"None of your business." Ulrich repeated.

"Just, tell me. Babe" She pulled on his collar, bringing him closer to her, just by an inch, to whisper 'babe.'

"Get off me." Ulrich pushed her off of him. He was standing next to Yumi, blocking her from view of Sissi.

"And tell us how you managed to glue Yumi to a bench." Jeremie finished, almost stepping forward to make more of a point, but remembered why he was standing there to begin with. He had been standing in front of Yumi, but had turned slightly to talk to Sissi.

"I did no such thing." Sissi defended.

"Yeah right. Just tell us." Odd said. He was standing in between Ulrich and Jeremie.

"I didn't." Sissi repeated.

"Just drop it." Bailey said. "She won't squeal." She was sitting on the other side of Yumi on the bench, blocking her with the help of her jacket.

"She's just a useless piece of flesh." Aelita, who was standing behind the bench and blocking Yumi in a similar matter as Bailey, with her own jacket. Sissi's mouth dropped at the comment and the group, excluding Yumi, laughed.  
**inside the circle**

Yumi sat for a second, attempting to figure out how to pull this off. Literally. She looked to make sure no one, well, no guys or other random students, could see her. She unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans, then sat there for a second, still trying to figure out how to do this. Then, she heard someone. Sissi. Really, now?  
"Where's your Chinese Princess?" She heard Sissi ask to who was most likely Ulrich. She was about to rebut, but that would blow her cover. Ulrich continued before she got the chance to say anything, and she continued to attempt to shimmy her way out of her tight jeans. Unsuccessfully attempting to shimmy her way out of her tight jeans.

"And tell us how you managed to glue Yumi to a bench." She noticed Jeremie attempting to step forward. She reached out with her legs and stopped him from doing so with a gentle nudge. He stepped back, as planned. She couldn't figure out how to do this. Then it hit her. She started to move up the bench, the pants slipping off slowly in the action. She worked her way to the back of the bench.

"She's just a useless piece of flesh." Aelita said. It was a good joke, but she didn't have time to laugh. She was to busy working her way out of her sticky situation. Literally.

**outside the circle**

"You pink brat!" Sissi shouted. She stormed to Aelita, who had forgotten about Yumi and was now focused on Sissi.

**inside the circle**

As Yumi worked her way up the back of the bench, she had lacked to notice that Aelita wasn't paying attention. Luckily, Bailey was. Bailey nudged Aelita and Aelita brought the jacket she was holding up more to block Yumi from view of Sissi.

**outside the circle**

"Looks liked someone's hiding someone." Sissi said. She pulled out her camera. "Say cheese."  
"Sissi, don't." Aelita said, reaching for the camera. This caused part of the jacket to fall.

"Aelita!" Bailey called, pulling her jacket over to block Yumi. She motioned for Jeremie and the other three to re-create the circle closer to the bench as Aelita chased Sissi. Not Mrs. Einstein's smartest idea. Yumi was now sitting on top of the bench, barely covered by the jacket. Her face was the darkest shade of red ever imaginable. She went to kick her petite feet out of the pants, but, unfortunately, lost her balance and fell backwards onto the ground. The others stared at her in shock as her face, if possible, turned even darker.

"Don't just stand there, idiots!" Yumi shouted. Bailey picked up the spare jeans and tossed them at her as the guys started to help her up. The action wasn't fast enough for Sissi.

_Click._


End file.
